


Milk & Honey

by HiddenLover



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Neglect, Nesting, Past Abuse, Purring, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Touch-Starved, eventually fluff, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenLover/pseuds/HiddenLover
Summary: “In a world of smoke and ashes, you are milk and honey.”Does love mean anything when guilt and fear keep you apart?Dean isn't very good at being an omega, but his alphas were always okay with it. At least he thought they were okay with it, until Seth betrayed them and then Roman and Seth joined up without him. Now, when he's finally settled on being alone again, they want back in.





	1. Chapter 1

Anger, red hot and burning, was something Seth was familiar with. In contrast, Roman held his anger close and tight, showing few signs until a blow up. Both men wore equal looks of displeasure as they hunted down their missing teammate.  
  
Friends and staff both skittered around them as they passed, knowing better than to get between the recently reunited triad. With their only omega member off the grid and presumed hurt, the failure to engage the men made sense.  
  
In a stroke of luck, they came across the other man when they stalked outside, on the off chance that Dean had decided a smoke was the appropriate way to deal with possibly broken ribs.  
  
"What the hell Dean? You just took off! You left us!" Seth's yells echoed around the alley where they had finally found Dean hiding.  
  
He was pressed back against the wall, hunched over his torso and clutching at his side. A flash of uncertainty flashed over Roman's face at the obvious sigh of pain. Dean never took rib injuries well, not that anybody really did. A strange wheezing sound was coming from him, barely heard over Seth's anger. Harsh coughing left the hurt man, a gasping breath drawn in between wheezes. Was he having a panic attack? Broken rib?  
  
"Oh." Seth breathed out, realization hitting him the same time he saw it dawning on Roman  
  
Dean was trying to purr.  
  
Sure enough, the strange wheezing had evened out into a broken, soft purr. The gentle rumbling seemed to fill the empty alley, pressing against them.  
  
_"Oh."_

Roman's startled eyes meet his as Dean's weak purr slowly smoothed out, still the occasional catch here and there.  
  
Dean never purred. He wasn't like the typical omega, not even by WWE standards. He wasn't like Bayley who always greeted everyone with a chirp and purr. He never hoarded soft thing like Sami did before his heat. His scent never settled anyone the way Cesaro's did Sheamus. Dean never nested, at least not that anyone beside Roman and Seth ever saw. He had never purred In happiness, or as an attempt to self-sooth. Even his heats spent with the alphas was spent in tight control of his instincts. He didn't allow himself the pleasure of being weak in front of his potential mates. His scent of the dried blood and warm metal hung around in an unsettling haze, causing most to be weary of him. Omegas didn't smell like that. Omegas were warm and soft, even the active ones. More padding on the hips, softer faces and smooth skin. Dean's body was lined with scars and bruises, while his hips has some padding if you looked enough, they were off set by his hip bones jutting out too far and his waist being too small. There was no birthing hips to see. Omegas weren't meant to snap and snarl, not the way Dean did. There was no flushed skin, soft smiles and welcoming eyes. Dean was all smirks, yells and crude language, with hard and experienced eyes.  
  
But here he was. _Purring._  
  
 The first time they had heard him make this noise and it was from an injury. Roman felt his heart ache with the need to do something, with the need to fix whatever he could for this broken omega.

A small noise of pain between purrs set the boys into action, a deep and smooth rumbling came from Roman's chest, an alpha's version of purring, in an attempt to help sooth the omega. Seth cooed and tried to make his scent welcoming and peaceful as he inched closer. Dean's own scent was shifting and changing, almost a soft scent if Seth tilted his head right. He knew that scent, that was his favorite. The soft, almost honey, scent that came from Dean when he was close to heat or having an odd day of feeling particularly submissive.

Dean's head snapped up and he snarled at them. The noise distorted by the purrs still attempting to spill from his lips. His eyes and teeth flashed in the weak light and the pain was clear on his face.  
  
"Alrighty boys, I think that’s good for right now, yeah?" A large hand wrapped around each alpha's arm and pulled them back.  
  
 Cesaro ducked past them, not paying them any attention, and chirped at the other omega in greeting. The snarling trailing off as the alphas were forced back and the other omega started to settle Dean's frayed nerves.  
  
"Don't touch me, Sheamus." Roman yanked his arm out of the other man's grip and bared his teeth slightly.  
  
"Listen, you don't belong here. Dean is hurt and he's due for a heat soon. That's the only reason he's letting you see this, he can't hide it right now," Sheamus ignored the noise both men made in protest. "I doubt you shits remember but it's that time of year and he's been kinda out of it."  
  
"It's august.…" Seth mumbled and furrowed his eyebrows, Roman eyeing the two bodies still huddling by the wall. So, it was heat scent that was delicately catching the breeze. Roman felt longing swell up in his chest and fought the urge to call to the omega again.  
  
"We help with his heats, not that it's any of you business."  
  
"Did."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You _did_ help with his heats. You missed the last one, left him alone, and I don’t see him rolling out the red carpet for this one."  
  
"That's not out fault! Fucking, get out of here Sheamus. We're not talking about this with you."  
  
"Actually, that sounds fine. We're leaving." The three alphas startled and shifted their gaze to the two men who were moving to leave. Cesaro barely glanced at Seth and Roman, only paying mind to his alpha and the other omega huddled behind him.  
  
"Dean's hurt and tired. I'm dropping him off at his room and leaving. Come on, Sheamus."  
  
The ginger alpha smirked at the two enraged men who were being ignored by both omegas. Another pissing contest was brewing between the three men when it was broken by the one person who hadn't contributed at all so far.  
  
"I'm going to my place. We can talk about tis later." Dean exhausted words pulled attention to him and Roman frowned at how tired he sounded. _How small._  
  
"Let us know if you need us or anything." He said, trying to make eye contact with the smaller body. Attempting to get him to ask them to come, ask them to curl up with him like they use to. Before everything went to shit.  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
Seth huffed at his omega being pulled away from him, especially with another alpha so close but settled at the large hand snagging his in attempt to comfort. Roman's own distressed scent caught his attention and he squeezed the hand back.  
  
"I'll find to you in a few days."

Both men ignored the implication that Dean was going to spend this heat alone again, the unspoken dig at their abandonment of him. Aggression built inside Seth and settled behind his teeth, burning with the need to defend himself and Roman. How could Dean think that? Even if they had, it was his fault. _Alphas don’t stray from good omegas, after all._    
  
That thought was immediately shoved away in disgust. There was nothing wrong with Dean, he was protecting himself from being abandoned again, from being called a failure and horrible omega and here Seth was doing exactly that.  
  
That wasn't right though.  
  
Dean was still theirs. Would always be theirs, no matter what kind of omega he became around them now. Their omega was hurt, purring to comfort himself because he didn't think he had the alphas to do it anymore. Patching his own wounds and preparing for a lonely and long heat, he already seem heartbreakingly settled in his perceived solitude once again.  
  
They had worked too hard to comfort him. They had spent hours offering comfort from nightmares that woke the omega up in terror, had cleaned wounds and wrapped broken skin, they had taken their hearts and soothed it like balm against Dean's broken one. They ignored the whispers that they were confused, no one could actually _enjoy_ being with Dean, the broken omega. The bodies that pressed against them at events and the scents calling out in an attempt to attract the beautiful, fertile and strong alphas were simply distracts from more important things. Just simply something that bothered their sweet boy.  
  
This wasn't over. They were going to fix this. They had too, there was no other choice.  
  
 First, they had to get some supplies. And then they would find their mate.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry, boys. You know how instincts are, especially around _unmated_ omegas." Sasha's shark-like smile sharpened as both men rose to her challenge.  
  
"He's not unmated." Seth snarled, stepping forward towards the woman but Roman's hand on his shoulder stopped him. Sasha just cocked her hip and smirked.  
  
"Sasha, can you move please? We'd like to check on Dean." Roman's rumble filled the hall and showed his impatience with the situation. Before Sasha could open her mouth, with what promised to be another insult, they were interrupted.  
  
"Hey! What's going on?" Bayley bounced over to them, Elias trailing behind her.  
  
"Unmated omega in heat." Sasha threw out quickly, cutting off whatever Seth or Roman were going to say.  
  
"Ahh."  
  
There was an unspoken agreement that unmated omegas in the wwe were protected and safely tucked away until their heat was over. Unfortunately, Dean had never let a proper claiming take place, between all the time spent together and their scents all over each other, it was just understood that the shield boys were bonding or on their way. It wasn't a problem until Seth's betrayal and Dean being separated from them. Now, they had no claim over him though. Nothing to let them be with him, to make him stand out as theirs.  
  
"Right.. So, what's the game plan here?" Elias asked, seeing no good ending with three alphas, an omega and beta in a hallway fighting with each other.  
  
"Everyone goes back their room, sweet as can be an-"  
  
The door slamming open interrupted Sasha, making her startle away from the door behind her.  
  
"What. Is. Happening." The enraged body in the doorway was dressed in a loose pair of shorts, low on his hips, and teasing a dusting on hair. A sheen of sweat cover his body, making him glow in the low lighting and his hair was a mess of half curls hanging in his eyes. His lips were curled back, baring his teeth and his pupils were blown wide. The scent of warm honey ghosted past them, mixing with the scent of metal that was purely Dean. Both Roman and Seth visibly settled at seeing the omega, tilting their heads a bit to try to catch more of that scent.  
   
"Dean, we wer-" Bayley stopped as Dean shot her a look.  
  
"I don't care. Leave. You two," he pointed at Seth and Roman, "get in here."  
  
Everyone was left gaping in the hall at the obvious dismissal, as the two alphas took the opportunity to dart in the room.  
  
An outraged noise left Sasha as the door was shut in her face. "Prissy, little omega!" She shouted and slammed her fist against the door. "You're on your own next time you and lover boys decide to fight!" She twirled around and pushed past Bayley and Elias, a tornado of annoyed purple. Bayley watched her go with concern.  
  
"Do you think she needs a hug?"

 

\-----------------------  
 

"What are you doing here?" Dean snapped as soon as the door was shut behind him, turning to glare at the alphas now in his space.  
  
"We brought you stuff. I didn't.. We didn’t like the idea of you being alone. So…" Seth held the bag he had been carrying on his shoulder out to the omega as a peace offering, who just glared at it before turning his attention back to them.  
  
"I don't need anything."  
   
"But you didn't have your normal stuff? Like that blanket you like is in here, some stuff from us for your nest, those protein bars you like, some Gatorade.. "  
  
Dean sniffed and turned his nose up slightly at the bag. "I don't need any of that."  
  
Roman frowned and glanced around. The room smelled of omega in heat but not strong enough that Dean was spending his time in here. He eyeballed the bedroom and figured that's where he had been holed up. Dean didn't like to make his nest in small places. While most omegas enjoyed the comfort brought on by small, comfortably tight places, Dean got anxious. He would often just drag a mattress out to the main room and set up by the couch, making a massive nest that seemed to provide him with the comfort he couldn’t get in a small place.  
   
"Do you have a nest?' Roman asked, concern coloring his voice. If Dean wasn't nesting than he was worse off than they had thought.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Silence lingered after the clipped answer and the larger men shared a glance. That wasn't doing much to reassure them.  
  
"Do you need to go work on it? I don't want you to be bothered by us, that wasn't our intention."  
  
Dean was going hazy eyed every couple minutes, shooting small glances towards the bedroom and fidgeting. He seemed to consider the words, weighing heat instinct against his desire to fight with the alphas. "You're not allowed in."  
  
Roman held his hurt back from showing on his face. He wasn't surprised but the words still hurt. Seth's pain showed on his face for a moment before he tried to tuck it away as well. This wasn't about them. This was about making their omega comfortable.  
  
"That's okay. We just wanted to stay in case you needed anything. We didn't want you to be alone, you've done that enough."  
  
Dean watched them, searching for any signs of deception and seemed to deem their words as truthful. He didn't want to be alone, he wanted them but he couldn't take it if this was some type of ploy to get him while he was weak. What if this was simply a chance to hurt him while he was weak? What if they tried to mate him and then left? He would die, he couldn't go through that. Not when it almost broke him the first time, and they weren't even mates, there was no actual bond to be broken. He dug his toes into the carpet in slight distress, the only outward action he gave and turned to slink into the bedroom. Roman took a chance and followed him in, hoping that his assumption that Dean had settled in a closet or side room was right. Seth made a noise behind him, panicking that Roman was already breaking the one rule Dean had set in place. When he wasn't attacked by a small ball of fury for entering Dean's space, Seth followed at a quick pace.  
  
A glance around the room showed no little out of place. The bed had been stripped of pillows and blankets, his bag open and spilled on the bare mattress. Seth felt another coil of unease work through him, ' _had Dean lie about feeling normal during this heat?_  'A nudge to his side brought him out of his head and he looked at Roman, who tilted his head to the side slightly. Seth followed it and saw the closet door ajar slightly, the unease still warm in his stomach.  
  
They both peered in and withdrew quickly, teeth bared and noses wrinkled. The little room was saturated with the scent of hurt omega, a bitter smell that clashed with the sweet wisps of honey that had followed Dean earlier. Their instincts had flared up, preparing for whatever had made their omega smell like that. There was no threat though, the only perceived threat was them and Dean being suck inside his own head.  
   
"I told you." Dean voice sign-songed at them from the far corner of the closet, self-loathing thick in his voice.  
  
A little more prepared for what awaited them, they poked their heads in again. A small pile of blankets were half woven into a outer layer of a half made nest, the occasional clothing items being worked in. Sami's hoodie, Orton's sweats, a blanket that Bayley had with her sometimes, and a few other unidentifiable items. Nothing from them though and nothing like the nests that usually surrounded the omega. Seth whined low in his throat, his instincts horrified at the state his omega was in. Roman wasn't doing much better, with a low rumble starting in his chest to help sooth the other man.  
  
Dean's low growled countered their noises, warning them that they were pushing their boundaries. Roman couldn't help it, slowly easing the door open a bit more to try to get to the other man, hand outstretched.  Teeth flashed in the light and snapped inches from his hand. Seth yanked him back and put the door back the way it was, the low growl still audible through the wood. They still had a lot of work to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to ilzehs for the help with this chapter!

Dean stayed in the closet for the whole day, the occasional noise the only sign of him being in there. Roman and Seth had set up a respectable distance from Dean's nest but close enough to satisfy their instincts.

  
"Dean? I've got something for you to eat."  
  
_Silence._  
  
"Please?"  
  
Roman carefully nudged the door open and backed up in case he was chased off again, Seth lingering next to him. The closet was decent for one person to have but not the ideal nesting place, Dean's nest being on the far side and still spilling into the middle. Hazy, blue eyes peeked out at them from under a pile of blankets, the scent of hurt omega still suffocating in the small space.  
  
"Here you go. I just brought you a protein bar since you're never very hungry in the beginning and a water. I don’t know when you last had some but you need it. Especially when.." Seth gestured with his hands. No one moved and Dean slowly slinked out of his nest, a new burst of honey scenting the air, mixing with the dull, bitter scent. He went to the very edge of his blankets, closet to the alphas and settled down again.  
  
"Don't want it." Dean mumbled, being to mess with his nest again. Weaving the loose edges together and petting the softer pieces of fabric occasionally. He twitched slightly, ducking his head and hand going up to tap at his collarbone.   
  
Roman's eyes sharpen at the movement and he carefully watched to see what had caused the reaction. Seth had starting talking next to him, random things just so he could feel like he was talking to the omega and actually doing something productive.  
  
"Seth."

Seth stopped mid sentence and turned to the other man. Roman just kept his focus on Dean, watching him. Seth took the hint and turned his attention as well, the scent of harsh metal hitting him hard as he focused.  
  
Dean was scratching his neck, blood sluggishly leaking from the claw marks, his wrists red and streaked as well. He was paying the blood no mind as he continued o work on his nest, trying to arrange things to his satisfaction. Bright red stained the fabrics and Dean's skin, not even a whine breaking through his lips although it had to have hurt. Roman was concerned, Dean was scratching key points of scents and places often used for pleasure when an omega experienced heat. The skin of the wrists was always a sensitive place, the delicate skin only need gentle attention to create a happy omega. The neck was where the claiming happened, where the omega got bitten on the meat of where the shoulder met neck and also was a big source of scents. Dean was clawing both almost with intent, even though he seemed like he wasn't paying attention.  
  
Seth's distressed noise startled them both and Dean looked at them, hazy eyes clearing a bit as he showed teeth. "What? I said I didn’t want anything. Leave."  
  
Roman tugged Seth back until they were just outside the line of the closet, Dean eyeing them with a huff, he wouldn’t be able to shut them out with how close they were. He couldn't risk getting that close when he was this deep in heat, or he might let them stay. _No…_ The door had to stay open for right now. They would leave though, like always, and he could shut it and suffer like he had planned.

Finally deeming his nest acceptable, really no longer being able to focus, he settled on his side with his back towards the door. His skin was hurting, more than the typical heat pains he got, and he was hoping taking a moment to try to relax would help. He stretched out, his back popping and he was startled to see blood on his wrists. He brought them close to his face and he frowned, had he scratched them earlier? A sharp pain cutting through his lower belly had him whining and curling into himself, scratches forgot for the moment.  
He could feel eyes burning into his back and he snarled. Everything hurt. Why were they here? Did they like seeing him like this? Did they like watching him break down and ask for their affections? They weren't going to get it. He would chew his own hand off before he cried for them again.  
  
Roman was on his phone, searching for something, while Seth was gathering the things they would need for Dean so they wouldn't have to leave him when it really hit. Both men kept a close eye on the body laying in the closet, concern tainting their scents.  Seth tried to block out the heavy metallic scent that was slowly replacing the bitter scent from earlier. This is not what he wanted when he asked for Dean to smell different.  
  
Said omega was still in his nest, back towards them and skin flushed and shining. His only piece of clothing, his shorts, hung low and were damp from sweat along the waistband. Seth started at the skin exposed to him, lingering on old scars and mourning the fact that their was no mating mark marking the skin.  
  
Dean rolled on his back, a noise leaving him and arched. His back left the blankets, as he stretched his limbs out as far as they would go, exposing his belly and baring his neck. ' _That’s not fair_ ', Seth thought to himself. Roman seemed as distracted as Seth was Dean rolled towards them, eyes clearer than they had been most of the day. "Why are you here?"  
  
"We told you, we just want to make sure your okay and have everything you need. You don’t always take care of yourself during your heats. We got worried."  
  
"No, _why are you here_? You didn’t want me remember? Seth didn’t want either of us but apparently you had some redeeming qualities. So, why now? Decide that you need something warm to fuck?" He bared his teeth again, eyes dark and wrathful. He sat up on his knees and rested his hands on the floor, crouched like he was going to spring forward. "You thought you could just walk in and have your way with me? You left. I wasn't worth sticking around for. The weak link, the pet, the bitch. Right? That's what they called me and you just loved it. I bet it stroked your egos. _Poor ,little omega_ doesn’t know what to do without a knot."  
  
Dean was practically snarling at this point, eyes wild and muscles tight. A cruel laugh left him and the two alphas flinched, drawing back in guilt. "You think your special? You think you broke me when you left? You didn't! I'm stronger than that. I'm not your stupid bitch! I'm worth something. _I'm suppose to be worth something._ " He sat back and rested against the wall, eyes wet. Heavy breathing was the only noise, both alphas too startled to say anything and Dean trying to catch his breathe. He gave a high keen and curled around his body, rolling over onto his side. Sobs left him, shaking his body and Roman gave his own noise of distress, Seth echoing him. _Their omega was hurting._  
  
"Why did you ruin it?!" He cried at them. "Why did you take it away from me? I was trying to be good. I was suppose t-to not be alone anymore." He sobbed again, curling further into himself, the scent of heat heavy in the room. Emotion running wild and battling inside him. The need to mate mixing with the agony of a being an unwanted omega. "I want my alphas. I want my alphas." He chanted in whispers, voice gone from yelling and gasping for air. "I want my alphas."  
  
Roman nails had drawn blood on his arm but Seth hadn't even noticed. To engrossed in watching the complete break down of the man in front of them. "Dean?" He tried, voice cracking. The limp body just jerked again as it attempted to fight off the panic and get air in.  
  
"I-I can't." Roman dove forward, right into the nest. Dean started screaming as soon he was touched, scratching at him with ragged nails.  
  
"Get off. Get off me, you fucker!" He screamed and tried to claw the large man, but his heat and lack of air made him weak, a kitten batting at a lion. 

Roman drug him onto his lap, leaning back against the wall. He made shushing noises and held Dean to his throat, hoping his scent would trigger good memories and get the omega to relax before he hurt himself. Gasping breathes slowly came to even out as Dean began to relax, body going limp and Dean heavy on Roman's shoulder. Seth quietly crept in and settled beside Roman, who cradled the limp body close to him and had his own face buried in the other man's neck. Seth rubbed his face against the side of dean's face and settled in the other side of his neck. The honey scent think and heavy under the bitter scent of distress. Dean was out for the moment, body shutting down to cope with the stress it was under and in preparation for what was to come. For now, they could hold him close. 

  
 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progress? Maybe not....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purely for entertainment, enjoy!

Roman woke up slowly, mind foggy and trying to make sense of where he was. His back cracked as he stretched, neck already protesting how he had slept. Seth was a heavy weight against his side, breathing even and deep. There was no sign of Dean though, and he bolted up from his slouched position against the wall, shoving Seth. The other man startled awake and started to yell.  
  
"Stop, where's Dean?" They both stopped and listened, hoping to hear the omega up around the apartment getting a drink or another simple reason. There was nothing.  
  
"Fuck." Seth pressed down on Roman shoulder and pushed himself up. "Where did he go? What time is it?"The room outside the closet was dark, the widow showing streetlights and the occasional set of headlights. Roman flipped the light switch on and Seth started to check the rooms.  
  
"Roman?" Seth called to him from the bathroom, confusion in his voice. Roman frowned as he stood behind Seth, surveying the room. All the towels, hand towels included, were gone.  
  
"I-Don't…" He hesitantly walked further into the bathroom, taking in the pink stains on the sink. "Well, he at least cleaned himself up a bit?" The concern was still there though, no medical supplies being seen, not even the wrapper from a band aid.  
  
"There's no way he left. He's too far in heat, even if he was coherent enough to decide to leave, someone would have heard him or seen him." Seth ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Why couldn't Dean just be normal for once?  
  
"Okay, let's think." Roman said, motioning at Seth to calm down and focus. "He didn't leave, he isn't somewhere obvious, so he has to be hiding somewhere, right?"  
  
"Fine, I can work with that. I'll check the bedroom and main room if you want to look around the kitchen and in here more?"  
  
"Sure. Don’t try to drag him out or anything though."  
  
"Right, why would he react positively to us trying to comfort him? _Geez._ "  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dean stayed silent, curled up in a sad mess of towels. The harsh fabric rubbed against his skin, the strong chemicals used to clean them stinging his nose and eyes. This was all he had though. They had come in his nest, they made it smell like them and he couldn’t stay there. He couldn't rest peacefully in a place that would smell like them after they had their fill of him and left. He deserved this. He deserved the aches from holding himself stiff, he deserved the scratches from hiding and the pitiful excuse for a safe place he had. He pressed his face into the carpet, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip. The warmth curled low in his belly gave another pulse, making his breathe hitch and he rolled his hips against the floor before he could help it. He felt slick run down his leg, past the soft skin of his inner thigh and down to the carpet.

He dug his fingers into his arm, hoping the pain would counteract the pleasure. Another spike made him whine softly and he rethought his approach. He lifted his face enough to shove his hand under, biting down hard on the soft skin between thumb and forefinger. Pain sharpened his mind enough that he realized the room was suspiciously quite. Dread grew in him as he reluctantly looked up, hand still caught between teeth and starting to bleed. Seth was laying on his stomach, just watching him. Dean pressed himself further back under the bed and bared his teeth as much as he could.  
  
Seth didn't say anything, but his pupils were blown and he had tilted his head, catching Dean's scent in the small space. "What are you doing." His tone was unimpressed, concern hidden well.  
  
"You ruined it. You made it smell like both of you."  
  
Seth's upper lip curled slightly. "Seriously? Come out. You're being ridiculous." He reached out and grabbed at Dean. He reared back, trying to escape the alpha's reach and gasped in pain as his arched back caught on one of the exposed springs.  
  
_"You stupid ome-"_  
  
Dean changed tactics, launching himself forward as much as he could, hoping to make Seth flinch back enough that Dean could scoot to the back part of the bed. Seth was ready though, grabbing his arm with one hand and a fist full of hair with the other. He yanked, pulling the flailing body out and rolling on it, pinning his down. He snapped his teeth down in Dean's face, a growl sharp and loud in the air. Dean rolled his head, baring his neck before he knew what he was doing.  
  
"Why don't you just let us hel-," Seth was cut off once more as he was violently shoved off Dean, the omega taking the chance to dart under the bed again. He didn't stop until he was pressed against the far side; the wall behind him, the nightstands blocking his sides and his eyes firmly on the only part of the bed open.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Seth felt his own instincts yelling to bare his neck as he looked up at the enraged, older alpha.  
  
"He wouldn't come out! You started this! You went in after him first and made him freak out. I was just gonna make him listen to us instead of freaking out!"  
  
"Jesus. Seth, you fucking idiot!" Roman paced, anger on his face and hands clenched. He came to a halt in front of the other man and crouched down."Do you remember when we were suppose to spend out first heat with Dean?" His voice was soft, pleading with Seth to listen.  
  
"Yeah. He was sick or something, was a mess the whole time. Kept passing out, couldn't focus, wasn't a heat at all. It was just… horrible."  
  
"He did that to himself. He took those pills because he panicked at the last minute that he was going to have his heat. Right? Think about it. He would rather do that, rather claw himself to pieces, hide under the bed and suffer than to actually go through proper heat." Seth furrowed his eyes.  
  
"He's had heats."  
  
"No, he's had _Dean's_ version of a heat." Roman watched Seth. "I guarantee if we look in that bag, there's a bottle of heat suppressants half empty. He's always got them on him. Do you understand?"  
Set shook his head, still not completely getting it but unease still crawling under his skin. "He drugged himself, hurt himself, locked himself away, to avoid doing this. And that was when we were us, when we were still a team. What do you think he's doing, _thinking_ , now that he's stuck with us after all the shit that's gone down between us?"  
  
Seth's eyes darted to the shadowy underside of the bed. "Why does he do that? I didn’t know he did that."  
  
"You weren't suppose to. Neither was I but I found his pill and looked them up. After you left, I confronted him about it. Seth, dude, you can't deal with this like we would have years, hell even months, ago. This is a whole new set of issues."  
  
He let his words settle in, going to his knees and laying down. He laid his chin on his hands, just looking under the bed, making Dean out in the shadows. "Hey _, there's my sweet boy_." He greeted, warm smile and gentle voice coaxing the omega to trust him. Dean didn't even twitch, increasingly hazy eyes still watching him with caution. Roman didn't even pretend to be surprised when Seth laid next to him, watching Dean as well. The three men just stared at each other, waiting for something to give.  
  
"Why don't you just leave?" Dean's voice was raspy, heavy with a mix of sleepiness and arousal.  
  
"We're not leaving." Seth cut in before Roman could even open his mouth. "Dean, we're not leaving you."  
  
Blue eyes closed sleepily, exhaustion pulling him down quickly, heat swallowing him again. Soon he would be under as much as he was going to be with all the drugs he had taken. Just a body desperate for touch, for love and affection. "You will, you always do." He settled in the towels again, body heavy. "I'm just a stupid omega, remember?" He threw Seth's words back at him.  
  
"NO! No, Dean. That's not what I meant, you just. I don’t understand you sometimes and you scare me. I'm terrified that you're going to hurt yourself or I'm going to hurt you, because I don't know how not to. I try to do things I think you'll like and you get mad at me, or I scare you. I don' know what to do. I want to know, I want to know what you need from me. Please. I will never leave you again. You're mine. Ro's and mine."  
  
Seth caught Roman's smiling encouragingly in the corner of his eye, focus still mainly in the shadows. Silence hung in the room, no one saying anything else.  
  
"He feel asleep," Roman gently informed Seth, who rubbed his eyes, tears of frustration burning behind his lashes.  
  
"I can do better."  
  
"I know and so does he. If he didn't have hope, if he truly didn't want us here, than we wouldn't be here. It's Dean, you need to stop trying to separate them. It's all still Dean."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You came back. Even if he doesn't accept that completely yet, it's important. We can handle everything else. Just relax. Smell that?" He took a deep breathe, Seth doing the same. The scent of honey was soothing in the air, a gentle caress against their skin that was the only thing they had to hold onto right now. They settled down and got comfortable, happy just being this close. There was time for rest now, dawn would come soon enough.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this story, I picture Seth as running completely on emotions. He's offended that Dean doesn't want them, concerned, and so very confused. Roman is more patient, ready to wait a bit if it helps him make the right choice. He wants to make sure he only does good for his boy. If anyone knows how to get through to Dean though, it's them.
> 
> Catch me on tumblr at greyskyflowers. Come talk ships, fandoms and wwe with me. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check your tags, people.  
> Also, if the chapter summary didn't clue you in, this chapter is smut filled goodness. Enjoy.

_Everything was too hot._  
  
Dean woke up panting, skin shining with sweat and his shorts soaked. He whined, clawing his way out from under the bed and gasping in the fresh air, rolling on his back as soon as he was able to. His skin burned and he felt like he was being cooked alive. Soaked shorts were shoved down and off, his body bare underneath and he sighed happily rolling his head to the side and ran his fingers through the carpet in pleasure.. That was so much better. He rolled again, laying on his belly, arms stretched out in front of him and ass in the air. _That felt even better!_ He arched his back further, the sore muscles easing as they were extended. A happy, very small purring noise left him.  
  
A strangled cough snapped him out of his head and turned his head upwards, looking at Seth and Roman through his lashes. They were wide-eyed and stiff with shock. Their scents curled around him like rope, rubbing against him in the best way. He pushed himself up and chirped happily, alphas! His alphas were here!  
  
They both just stared at him but he darted forward, settling in the smaller alphas lap, nuzzling into his neck and cooing. He frowned when he wasn't touched. Lifting his head up, he pouted when his alpha was looking past him and staring hard at the wall. He has his hands held up and away from Dean, body stiff.  
  
"Dean. Hey, you with us?"  
  
He looked at Ro, hurt on his face. Why didn't this alpha want him? He could feel the cock pressing against his ass through the alpha's clothing. He grinded his ass down. Nothing but a harshly inhaled breathe.  
He slid off his current place on Seth's lap and slinked over to Roman in slight embarrassment. _'This one will want me,'_ he reasoned curling up against the large body and running his cheek against the skin bared for him.  
  
He was once again ignored, unaware of the furiously whispered conversation happening over his head.  
  
What was he doing wrong? _Oh, he knew what it was!_ His alphas were worried, they weren't somewhere safe, they were just out in the open. He glanced under the bed, brow furrowing. Why had he been under there again? His alphas would never fit and he wasn't very comfortable himself. He glanced around the room, his eye catching on the closet and he perked up.  
  
Standing up, he went to walk over to it, pausing as he passed a bag on the floor. A black shirt peaked out and Dean snagged it, happy to see that it was Seth's. He dug around and found several things from both his alphas. With a happy hum he slipped into the closet, immediately tumbling into the pile of blankets and clothing. With another small noise he set about weaving his new finds into the mess already there, pleased that the small room was a wonderful mix of his and his alphas scents.  
  
"Alphas" A dimpled smile greeted the alphas as they cautiously followed Dean in, sitting just off the blankets. Their bodies were stiff, heavy breathing through their noses, expressions tight. The omega didn’t notice as he focused on his task, body starting to burn again.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"This is bad. This is _so bad._ " Seth said out of the corner of his mouth, eyes focused on the omega. Roman twisted his lips, reluctant to agree but having no choice. Their third was deep, unexpectedly deep. He motioned Seth to stay where he was and slipped out while Dean was distracted.  
  
The bag they had seen on the bed when they first came in was still laying there, Roman rifled through it. His hand caught on a pill bottle and he held it up to his face and read the label. It looked like what Dean usually took. He snapped the lid off and dropped a few pills in, they didn't look right. He flipped one over. "Fuck." The number was wrong on the pill, a much smaller number than what Dean usually took. His body burned through them quicker, a combination of having a lot of muscles and constantly being around so many alphas. This particular amount in his body would have last a day or so, which explains why Dean was normal and now crashing. The bottle was correct though. Where did Dean get his pills, again?  
  
"Roman!"  
  
He threw the stuff down on the bare mattress and went to the closet, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands. Dean was curled up in Seth's lap again, trying to coax the alpha into touching, body twisting and submission oozing from him. Frantic brown eyes meet his.  
  
"He got the wrong pills. Someone gave him the wrong ones or something."  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
Roman hauled Dean up with large hands and gently set him back down in his pile of blankets. He backed up and leaned against the wall, head throbbing. What was he suppose to do? Dean had been so clear, they weren't to touch him. They couldn't leave though, they had to get through this. They had to prove they wouldn't leave.  
  
"Listen," he bent over, staring at Seth "We can't touch him. Seriously. No matter what, we just have to be here and wait. It's gonna suck for all of us, it's gonna suck so bad."  
  
Seth nodded in agreement, distracted by Dean touching himself. He watched the omega run fingers down his throat, gently rubbing where his hand clawed earlier, the skin ragged and sore. He caressed the spot where a bond mark would sit, eyes distant. His other hand ran down his stomach to his legs, focusing on the soft skin of inner thigh.  
  
Roman snapped his fingers in front of the other man and frowned. 'Can you do this?"  
  
"Yes." There was nothing he would rather be doing. He would get through this and have their omega marked and happy as soon as he could.  
  
Roman made a strangled noise again and Seth turned his attention back to the present, his forgotten cock violently reminding him of its existence.  
  
Dean had gotten in the same position as earlier, back arch and ass high, arms reaching in front of him. However, this time he was facing away from them, determined to get their attention a different way. The backs of his thigh shimmered with slick and his hole was rosy and wet, ready for his alphas. Roman leaned forward next to him and Seth smacked him hard in the stomach. They couldn't, they had to just wait it out. Dean arched his back further when they didn't do anything, body curving the best it could to attract mates. He reached a hand back and ran a finger over his entrance. Maybe he wasn't wet enough? His finger caught on the soft skin , the slickness helping him accidentally press in. A whine ripped from his mouth and he pressed his face against a pillow. Instinct seemed to take over as he pressed another in, fucking himself as best he could with the awkward angle.  
  
The two forgotten alphas were frozen, jaws on the ground. Their cocks were rock hard, knots barely formed at the base and desperate to be buried in the tight, warm heat offered to them. Roman ran his hand over himself for a bit of relief. Seth looked at him in agony. "We can't get off can we? He'll be on us as soon as we're out if we do. And the scent will drive him crazy, make it worse." Roman bit his lip but nodded, a final rub and he forced himself to stop.  
  
"Alphas." Dean chirped again, body burning for their touch. The scent of their arousal just confused him, why weren't they doing anything?  
  
"We can’t baby." Seth attempted to soothe him, voice raspy and heavy.  
  
"But you can." Roman said, a plan forming in his head. Seth turned to him, confused. "Touch yourself for us, baby. Look at that pretty hole. It looks so empty, why don't you add another finger for me?"  
  
Seth's eyes light up and his neck snapped as he turned to watch Dean rush to obey, body opening easily to another finger. A fresh trail of slick dripped down his wrist and Roman swallowed hard, his mouth dry.  
  
"I think you're being wasteful Dean." Seth commented. Dean made a sad, confused noise and withdrew his hand. He turned to face them and cocked his head. "You're being wasteful, baby. You need to be good for us and good boys don’t waste thing."  
  
Dean followed Seth's eyes and understood. He lifted his hand, mouth closing over the thin skin of his wrist, tasting himself heavy on his tongue. His eyes fluttered as he lapped at it, making sure to clean himself up. The two alphas were laser focused, pupils blown and mouth open, trying to taste the honey scent saturating the air. Dean moved up to clean his fingers, wrapping his tongue around them and sucking obscenely.  
  
"Jesus." Roman muttered. Seth couldn't even find the energy to agree with him. Dean finished and crawled over to him on spit sticky hands.  
  
"No, no, no." Roman weakly tried to run Dean off, hands held far away from the warm body. Undeterred, Dean settled on his upper thigh, straddling it. He rolled is hips, leaning forward to rub his face into Roman's throat and bite teasingly at the silky skin. Roman felt himself twitch hard, resolve almost breaking as he felt Dean's slick soak through his pants, fabric sticking to his skin and drag against it with each roll of slim hips.  
  
"Oh my fucking god." He dropped his head back against the wall and focused on the thump it made, focused on the brief flare of pain.  
  
Dean was whining, breathe huffing out against his neck and his hips moving faster. Warmth spilled against his hips and Roman let out a sob. _Jesus._  
  
The omega linger for a moment, recovering before shifting his attention to the other alphas. Seth panicked and looked at Roman fro help. The other alpha wasn't paying attention though, completely focused on breathing and keeping a hold of his instincts, eyes closed and chest heaving. His distraction proved to be his downfall as he was shoved down, body pressed against his lap and Dean settling on his hips.  
  
Seth bit his lips, blood starting to flow. He felt himself growl as Dean soaked through his pants as well, a mix of cum and slick. Dean bent down, pressing against Seth's chest, resting his head on his shoulder and dragged his hand behind him again. Seth has a sinking feeling that he knew what was going to happen and was proven right as Dean made a noise of pleasure. Seth stared at the ceiling as he felt Dean try to fuck back on his fingers and then, the worst thing happened.  
  
Dean started purring. A happy, vibrating purring that had both alphas snapping to attention and instincts running wild.  
  
Seth grabbed Roman hand in desperation, begging for the mental strength to resist the animal part of himself. Their fingers tangled together was the only thing keeping Seth sane as Dean practically vibrated on top of his cock and finger fucked himself.  
  
"He's got three now." Seth started at Romans' raspy breathe, whining as soon as it registered what was said. Roman was watching Dean's hand intently, eyes dark. "Sweet boy just needs something in him, doesn't he?"  
  
Dean whined, grinding down extra hard on Seth, who felt himself go a bit cross-eyed at the feeling. "Ro, you're killing me here." He grunted.  
  
"Just telling our boy how good he is. He's so good." Roman turned to make sure the other alpha was managing and scooted closer to Dean.  
  
"The next time you're good, win a match or help us out, I'm gonna fuck in in the ring." A loud distressed noise left both the other men. "Me and Seth, we're just gonna spread you right there in the open. Get you all wet and pink." Dean's movements were becoming more jerky, body starting to curl in on itself.  
  
"Better yet, we'll knot you. Breed you up right then and there."  
  
Dean gave a wail and came hard, cum shooting up and hitting him the chin and streaking Seth's shirt. His body went limp, trying to take a moment to recover. With a final nuzzle against both alphas, Dean managed to drag himself back to his nest and curl up, falling asleep in the mess of slick and cum. He was still purring, the air filled with the sound of happy omega and smelling of satisfaction.    
  
"Jesus fuck." Roman pressed his forehead against Seth's, hair hanging around them like a curtain. They took a moment to just breathe each other in, before a startled laugh left Seth.  
  
"Oh my god, we did it."  
  
"That's not it, there will be more." Roman warned, but Seth waved him off.  
  
"Dude, I think I could take on a anything right now. If I don’t cum like right now though, I'm _actually_ going to die.'  
  
Roman checked Dean and seemed satisfied that he was down for the count. He grabbed Seth's arm and urged him up and herded him out the door. "Come on, the bathroom isn't too far. We'll hear if he wakes up and we can fuck without him smelling us."  
  
"I fucking love you."  
  
"My dick is dying, Seth. Come on!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the tags.

"Shh, you said you were gonna behave for me."

  
A soft whine tugged him back to consciousness. Seth shook himself awake, blinking at the ceiling. He rolled onto his side, and caught a glimpse of Roman, back in the closet with Dean. The two alphas had decide to avoid staying with him through the night, in case they lost control. They had slept on the bare mattress instead, close enough to feel comfortable with having Dean out of their direct sight but far enough away to avoid temptation. He threw his legs over the side and forced himself to move. Walking to the doorway, he took in the scene and smiled.  
  
 Roman was leaning against the wall, Dean resting in his usual spot. Roman had cut up some fruit and was holding each piece out to Dean, who would shift forward and grab it, making sure to linger a bit. "What are you doing?"  
  


Roman turned to look at him, the omega taking the chance to move onto his knees, catching the strawberry and Roman's finger in his mouth. The alpha yanked his hand back and made a disappointed face. "We talked about that, baby." With a pout, Dean sat back, chewing on the strawberry. "This is your fault."   
  


Seth startled. "What is?"  
  


"He keeps trying to lick all the fruit juice off my hand. You and your, ' _clean yourself up_ ' comment last night"  
  


Seth grinned and sat down next to Roman, stealing a piece of fruit and popping it in his mouth. "Seriously, what are you doing though?"  
  


"I don't know." Roman shrugged, holding a water bottle out for Dean to have a sip. "I was just gonna give him the stuff but I just... I needed to make sure he ate and then it just dissolved into this. It feels good though, like, I didn't know this was something I would like." Dean finished his drink and held it back out, eyes still hazy and checks flushed. Seth snagged another piece of fruit and mimicked Roman, holding the apple slice out. The omega leaned forward, carefully taking the fruit with only a flick of tongue and a small nip. He looked up at Seth through his lashes, making sure that his soft lower lip brushed against his fingers before pulling back, chewing with a hum.  
  


 A deep, primal part of Seth roared inside him, pleased to have provided for his mate. Which is ridiculous, it wasn't like he went out and did anything. Roman did all the work and it was just cutting up fruit. It wasn't like it use to be. Where the alpha would drag meat back to the omega, proving that it would be able to provide for mates and pups. _You could do that though_ , a small part of him whispered. _Your mates know that. Look how strong they both are._  
  


"No. No." Roman was trying to get Dean to back off, the smaller man creeping forward to get close. A sad noise spilled out and Seth felt part of himself twist in unhappiness. Roman seemed to be in a similar state, uncertainty in his eyes.    
  


"Maybe, we can touch him now?"  
  


Roman twisted his lips downward, watching the omega mess with his nest again, completely oblivious. "I don't know.."  
  


"He's not, you know, all over us like he was. I think he just needs the comfort?"  
  


"... Okay. But we have to stay in here so we can leave if we need to. And he has got to wrap a blanket around himself or something. I can only take so much."  
  


Seth smiled and climbed into the nest, making Dean look at him in shock. He gently grabbed a loose blanket and wrapped it around Dean, pulling him to lay down and spooned up behind him. Roman lumbered in on the other side, curling against the body as well. Both had their bodies angled inward, covering the omega and satisfying something inside of them by blanketing him this way. Dean purred happily between them, trying to pressing back and nuzzle forward at the same time. He clung to Roman and tangled his legs with Seth's, desperate to keep them close. The soft blanket soothed his burning skin, his heat temporarily sated by the closeness of his alphas.   
  
The peace wouldn't last though, they all knew this and it didn't. Being so close to his mates made him want to give himself over. He ached to spread his legs and welcome them in, like they belonged. His body begged for them, a humming deep inside him, his instincts calling out in confusion. Why was he not mated? Why were they waiting? He had proved himself a capable mate, hadn't he?   
  


He nosed forward into Roman's neck, nipping at the skin, ignoring the way the alpha tensed up. Seth squeeze his arms around him warningly. He was treading dangerous waters and this was a bad idea. They remained all curled together though, instinct and desire too strong to ignore.   
  


"Alpha." He muttered, rubbing back against Seth, feeling himself start to get wet again, the blanket clinging to him uncomfortably. He worked his way up Roman's throat to his ear, catching the soft flesh between his teeth and teasingly tugging it. A warning growl pierced the air, doing nothing but making the air smell sweeter as Dean preened at the effect he was having on his alphas.   
  


"Dean..." Seth cautioned behind him, his own voice tight. His warning was once again ignored though as Dean continued to tease the large man.  
 

A loud snarl echoed through the room and Dean blinked as he was ripped out of Seth's arms and thrown down to the side, a warm mouth closing over his bonding spot to suck a mark. Dean tilted his head to give better access, body thrumming with excitement. This was it. Roman brushed his teeth teasing down Dean's neck, tongue tracing the racing pulse. He hovered over the bonding spot.   
  


"Roman, please. You're gonna hate yourself." Seth was pleading, eyes dark with a mix of worry and arousal. "Please Ro, let him go. Not like this."  
  


The body under Roman's was completely still, barely breathing.  
  


He slowly pulled back, climbing off the omega, who hadn't moved yet. He shook his head and let out a shaky breathe. His face slowly morphed into an expression of horror and self disgust. "Shit, shit. I can't do this. What if I had bitten him?" He was breathing hard, panic racing through his veins at the close call. Roman turned and practically ran out. Seth raced after him, calling for him to stop, his own heart still pounding.   
  


Dean laid there, body heavy and managed to force himself to sit up. He let out a questioning noise but there was nothing, no sign of anyone else being there. A mournful sound echoed through the empty rooms, Dean curled back up in his nest, burying himself under the blankets. He clung to the scents of his alphas. _They had left him._  
  


He purred, a small, sad thing and brought his hand up to brush against his neck, a poor attempt at comforting himself. Why hadn't they marked him? He must be the worst omega ever. He couldn't keep one alpha, let alone two wonderful ones like Roman and Seth. He rubbed at the tender spot, getting progressively more aggressive. He was so stupid. Had he honestly though he worth anything? That they would stay for him? God, what an idiot. No one wants him, no one would ever want him. He dug his nails into the skin, still tender from his scratching a few days ago, and clawed hard. Strips of skin got stuck under his nails, blood starting to run and his bonding spot throbbing in agony. He gave a sobbing, snarl. _It was still there._  
  
He shot up, ripping the blankets off and stumbled out. He needed something sharp. He rushed to the kitchen, yanking drawers open and frantically searching for something sharp, anything sharp.. His eye caught a gleam in the corner and he paused. Bloody fingers wrapped around a wooden handle, bringing the blade up to study it. This would do. He would never bare the shame of being unmarked again. No one would reject him because they wouldn't be able to. He would have nothing to offer them anyway. He tightened his grip and raised it up to the abused flesh. He would fix it. He would never be a bad omega again.   
  
\--------------------------------------  
  
"Roman! Hold on!"  
  
The large man kept going, walking quickly and ignoring the other alpha. Seth ran up to him and stood in front of him, forcing him to stop. "Please." he gasped trying to catch his breathe enough to talk. "It's okay. Everything is okay."  
  
"No, Seth! Nothing is okay! How could I do that? I knew it was a bad idea and I did it anyway! I wasn't strong enough to resist and I almost fucked everything up!"  
  
A throat clearing behind them stopped Seth's reply and he looked over Roman's shoulder. Randy Orton was standing there, eyebrow raised and an unimpressed look on his face. "What are you two yelling about?"

  
"None of your business."  
  
Randy's eyes light up at the snapped answer. "Oh.. You're having omega problems aren't you?" He teased, grinning at the looks on their faces. "What's wrong? Bite off more than you can handle with the mutt?"  
  
"No." Roman muttered. "I just needed some air."  
  
Randy sniffed the air, "In the middle of his heat?" The two alphas very obviously didn't look at each other, making Randy raise his other brow too.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I got a bit too close. We had an agreement to not make any rash decisions and I got caught up in the moment."  
  
Randy frowned, thinking hard. "You tried to mate him. After all this time, you three stopped dancing around each other and finally did it?"  
  
"No," Seth cut in. "He can't consent properly in heat. So we aren't doing anything until it's done."  
  
"So.…let me get this straight. You guys were all over each other, practically mated, then princess over here decided to go solo. Shortly after, big guy gets sent over and you both make up. You regret to inform Dean though and he mopes around for weeks. Now, you basically forced him to let you babysit him during his heat so you can prove you love him. Then, you almost mate him, say never mind and took off. Is that right?" He rolled his eyes when they just stared, not getting his point.  
  
"Look. He's in heat, he's running solely on instinct right now. However, when he let you stay with him, he wasn't. Think about it. You probably told him all about how sorry you were, how you would never leave him again and everything else to get him to forgive you. If he's on you now, that means he's still yours. Instinct, remember? You would know if he was hesitant to accept you back. But you don't, because he already has. His body is basically telling him to give himself to you the only way he can handle, through his heat. That way he can't overthink it or ruin it. So, you just rejected him, _again_. And them you both left him to run off together, _again_. How do you that looks to him? An omega who's running purely on emotions and in heat."  
  
Both alphas had gotten progressively paler as Randy kept talking, pulse pounding in their ears. Dean thought they were rejecting him? He was alone again, thinking that they had lied, that they had simply left.  
  
Seth's stomach dropped, dread filling his body, and his skin itched. Something was wrong. Something was horribly, _horribly wrong_. Roman looked at him, fear filling his eyes and he knew that he felt it too. They took off, ignoring Randy yelling behind them. They had to get to Dean. They had to get to their omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos and bookmarks make chapters come faster!! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the warnings and tags.

Dean was no stranger to cold steel on his skin. This was different though. The bite of this blade would be by his own hand.  
  
He traced the knife against his throat, teasingly running it over his bonding mark. What was the best way to do this? Should he carve the whole thing out? Just slice it until it leaves a mess of scar tissue? So many choices.  
  
The wooden handle of the knife was already dark and damp, stained by the blood on his hands and dripping down his shoulder and wrist. He gripped the knife harder. He would just cut, that would probably work best. Cut until this part of himself, the part that people always seemed to reject, was gone. Until he could look in the mirror and not wonder how the scar of Roman or Seth's teeth would look. How he would feel if he knew that he belonged and always had someone to call his own.  
  
He pressed the knife into a long gash made by his frantic clawing earlier, the blade catching under a strip of skin and tugging. Dean hissed. This was better, this pain he was familiar with, the kind that came from the body and not the heart. He tensed his arm, ready to start sawing. Take the top layer of skin off, work down into tissue and muscle. He had a plan. He had an end goal to reach. Nothing would stop him.  
  
\---------------------------------------  
  
Seth only heard his pulse in his ears.  
  
_Thud_  
  
_Thud_  
  
_Thud_  
  
His lungs hurt and his legs ached, they had run up the stairs, the elevator not an option. Not when time was so important. Roman was right behind him, his panting the only thing echoing in his head besides his pulse. How could they have been so stupid? What were they thinking? How could they leave him, again?  
  
His thoughts left as he slammed into Dean's door, the wood holding firm. Had he locked the door? He twisted the knob and let out a shaky sob, nothing. He brought his forehead down hard against the wood, frustration and fear keeping him from feeling any pain at the movement.  
  
"Move."  
  
He barely managed to clear the doorway before Roman rammed his shoulder against the door, the lock groaning but not giving. He stepped back and rammed it again, the wood carving in slightly. Seth backed up with him, the door finally giving up their force, the lock breaking with a crunch. They shoved past each other, the arms scrapping against the splintered wood but neither one noticing. The door gently swung shut behind them.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------  
  
The place was silent. Not even the sounds of life outside seemed to enter the room. Their breathing was the only thing, the air still and heavy.  
  
"Dean?"  
  
_Nothing._  
  
"Dean!"  
  
The sound of something hitting the wall made them jump. They both stared at the entryway leading to the bathroom. Dread sat heavy in their stomachs, heads fuzzy with fear and their senses heightened with anticipation.  
  
With a meaningful look at each other they crept towards the bathroom. Roman poked his head in and was still for a moment.  
  
" _Oh_." All the breath rushed out at once, his body sagging and his voice breaking. He walked into the bathroom and Seth followed.

Dean sat in the bathtub, blankly staring at the wall. His neck was streaming blood, black and dark red mixing together in a hellish design on his pale skin. He was staring blankly at the wall, no indication that he had heard them come in.  
  
Roman fell to his knees by the tub, hands out and hovering like he wanted to touch but wasn't sure where. Seth's attention was taken by the knife embedded in the wall next to the mirror.  
  
"Dean, baby? What did you do?" His words only received a slow blink in return, no other sign that he had been heard.  
  
"Roman." Seth caught the other man's attention, pulling the knife from the wall and tossing it down the hallway, far away from them. His skin crawled as the sticky, half dried blood came off on his fingers.  
  
"I couldn't do it."

Two sets of eyes snapped to the omega. He sniffled, and brought his hand up to gently prod at the wound. "I couldn't. I just kept thinking how you would look at me. I tried, but I couldn't." He gave a broken, little laugh. "How about that? Not omega enough for a mark, not man enough to fix the problem, never enough." He rubbed at his face, smearing blood across his skin even more.  
  
"Oh no, baby. No, you are always enough."  
  
"You left again. You left again and I was stupid enough to have this little part of me that thought maybe you wouldn’t this time. I wanted that part gone."

The omega had drawn his legs up and put his head between them, body curved.  
  
"Is it gone? Did you… I don't…?"  
  
Dean didn't answer. He curled up further into himself, the knobs of his spine casting small shadows down his back. Roman rubbed his eyes and pushed himself up. Neither of the other men in the room moved, Seth still standing by the door and staring at Dean, who just sat in the tub.  
  
"Go sit by him. I'll be right back."  
  
Seth hesitated before walking over and gently lowering himself down to rest of the side of the tub. Up close, the wound looked even worse.  A mix of ragged cuts and torn skin interwoven with the clean slices and deeper wounds left by the knife. His skin was slick with sweat and flushed a pretty color, his heat still simmering under the surface. With Roman in the other room, Seth felt lost. What was he suppose to do? What if he said the wrong thing?  
  
"You didn't have to come back."  
  
"Yes, we did. We should never have left."  
  
Dean turned his head slightly, watching him out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"We were so scared that we were gonna hurt you. That's not an excuse, not when we promised that we wouldn't leave, but I hope it clears things up a bit. You are not the problem. You were never the problem, no matter what. You never tried to hide what you were, how you felt. All the problems we had, those are not on you."  Dean was silent, searching Seth face before settling behind him. Roman walked in, a slightly dusty towel hanging in his hand.  
  
"I don't know how you got under there, I ended up just moving the bed." His mood had lifted at walking into the room and seeing his two mates together. It had plummeted after he had left the room in search of a rag to clean Dean up with. He had tried to reach under the bed to the small pseudo nest Dean had made but he couldn’t reach anything. After a frustrating few minutes he had simply stood up and shoved the bed against the far wall. He hadn't though it was possible for his heart to break anymore but seeing the small pile of towels and wash rags, a rare cobweb and spot of dust clinging to the fabric, pulled at him again. Dean deserved more than this.  
  
"I'm gonna get part of this wet and add a bit of soap. Get those marks cleaned up and we can check you're back and stuff too. I know you got a bit scratched up with everything that happened."  
  
Dean nodded slightly, eyes just taking Seth and him in, considering and watchful.  
  
It took a moment for the water in the sink to warm up, Roman refusing to cause the omega any further discomfort, patiently waited. Seth ran his fingered through Dean's hair while Roman finished, blood staining some of the strands and making them clump together.  
  
"It smelled like you both in here."  
  
Seth made a face and was about to ask what that meant before he remembered, his face burning slightly. Roman and him had ran in here to relieve some stress after Dean had gotten off on them. The room probably still smelled of alpha hormones to Dean's sensitive heat senses. "Uh yeah. We didn’t want to bother you after… well.." He made a gesture and hoped he was being understood.  
  
"Here we go." Roman interrupted, clueless to the embarrassment has had saved Seth from. The large man settled on the edge of the tub as well, bringing the wet towel up to gently start wiping the blood away. A small hissing noise left Dean, the wounds stinging from the water and his skin being tugged slightly by the dried blood was cleaned off.  
  
The scent of worried alpha became suffocating as more of the clean skin was exposed, Dean's own bitter, distressed scent swelling up as well. This wasn't suppose to be like that. The only mark that should ever have to be cleaned or cared for on this spot should be a mating mark. It should be the imprint of Seth and Roman's teeth, marking Dean as mated and happy. Instead, they were cleaning a mark of shame. One carved into the skin out of pain and loneliness.  
   
Roman patted the skin dry with the other side of the towel, movements gentle. He moved on to small cuts here and there on the exposed skin, from the last few hours of chaos, relief heavy as they all seemed small and relatively painless. Seth retrieved some antibacterial cream to help soothe the cuts, his hands as gentle and careful as Roman's had been.  
  
"I wanna go to bed." Dean mumbled, face buried in his knees again.  
  
"Okay, let me put it back and get it ready for you."  
  
"No. I want to go to _my nest_ and sleep." Dean stressed, looking up at them.  
  
"That's fine." Seth assured the other man. "We can help you in there too."  
  
"And stay."  
  
"What"  
  
"And stay, right?" The omega looked hesitant, eyes going back and forth between the two men. "This time you stay."  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for this chapter taking so long. I got news recently that a very good friend of mine overdosed on sleeping pills, it looks like a suicide. I'm having a hard time with it and haven't felt too inspired.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr, greyskyflowers, if you liked this, wanna talk wwe or bounce ideas off of each other!


End file.
